Episode 8952 (22nd July 2016)
Plot Steve is the recipient of Leanne's summons. Mary confirms to Dev and Erica that nothing happened between her and Dev at the spa as he was passed out drunk. Mary laughs at the idea and tells Dev he's no Brendan. Sally ropes her guests into looking for Barry but they soon escape to the Rovers. Yasmeen lends a hand. Steve takes Leanne through to the back room in the Rovers where she tells him she's pregnant with his baby. Jenny realises she's been stood up by Johnny and goes off to the Rovers with Kevin. Steve and Leanne blame each other for Leanne getting pregnant. Leanne gets annoyed when he asks if she's sure it's his. She tells him he's the only man she's been with since Kal. Kevin makes Jenny feel better and tells her she deserves better than being treated like a doormat. Michelle interrupts Leanne and Steve rowing. Leanne makes up a story about Amy acting up to fob her off. David and Max pick songs for Kylie's funeral. Sally fears the Mayor will blame her for Barry going missing and her council career will be over. Giving up on finding the dog, Sally explains to Yasmeen that she came from a rough background and only ever wanted to better herself. Yasmeen turns around on her and says she admires her. Johnny finally arrives to pick up Jenny. She tells him it's too late to go out now and they should call it a day. Steve apologises to Leanne for the way he reacted and promises to pay half for an abortion. She tells him she's keeping the baby as it might be her last chance to have a child. Sally and Yasmeen return to No.4 and are taken aback to find Barry with his owners, Tim and Sharif watching a DVD; they didn't tell them Barry turned up in order to teach them a lesson. Leanne assures Steve that nobody need know that he's her baby's father and she doesn't expect anything from him. He doesn't think he can live a lie. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Martin - Howard Ward *Terence - Alan French Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne confronts the unsuspecting dad, who is shell-shocked at the news; Sally and Yasmeen bond as they search for the Mayor's dog; Jenny is left out in the cold when Johnny stands her up; and Mary tells Dev what really happened during their spa break. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,430,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Sally Metcalfe: "D'ya know, I remember when I first came here and I lodged with Hilda Ogden. Between you and I, she was as common as muck. Decent, you know but you hardly ever saw her without her rollers in." Yasmeen Nazir: "She sounds like quite a character". Sally Metcalfe: "She was, with her Muriel and her outside bog, looking down on me cos I was from a rough family." Category:2016 episodes